TITANES
by lord of kaos
Summary: una epica saga, donde los titanes buscan la venganza. 30 años despues de la batalla contra hades, nuevos caballeros toman las armas en la batalla. dejen review, no sean malos es mi 1° fic
1. Default Chapter

Prologo:  
  
En un mundo donde gobernado por la maldad y la injusticia una joven llamada Saori y sus caballeros protectores libraron al mundo de esto, a través de muchas batallas.  
  
Han pasado ya casi 30 años desde la ultima batalla contra Hades, dios del inframundo que con sus espectros aterrorizaron al mundo, en dicha batalla casi todos los caballeros murieron incluyendo al celebre caballero de Pegaso, Seiya.  
  
Sus compañeros se han dispersado por el mundo continuanron con sus vidas con el sufrimiento de su camarada caido, pero sin saber lo que les esperaba. 


	2. el renacer del dragon

Capitulo I: El renacer del dragón  
  
En un lugar recóndito y lejano de la civilización, inmerso en las 5 antiguas montañas un maestro caballero reflexiona e instruye a sus discípulos:  
  
-Muchachos es hora de iniciar su entrenamiento del día; dice el maestro con una voz a al escucharla se siente que a recorrido un largo camino como caballero, al cual se le ve sentado en una inmensa roca vestido con unas viejas túnicas verdes y que apenas se le distingue su rostro del cual solo se nota un seria cicatriz en su ojo derecho.  
  
Uno de sus alumnos, en una pose de combate y con una voz pedante y grosera le reprocha a su maestro: ¡Oye! , ¿cuando nos vas a enseñar lo que sabes y a pelear?  
  
El otro alumno le responde de manera tímida y con un poco de miedo: hey, ca- ca-calma-mate si , por favor.  
  
-Cállate tonto, vinimos a ganarnos la armadura, no ha hablar tonterías. Le dice el primer alumno luego de propinarle un gran golpe en la quijada que lo tumba al suelo.  
  
-!!!!!ALTO¡¡¡¡¡¡ sin-rao, esa no es actitud de un aspirante a caballero de Atenea, tu deber es proteger al mundo del mal no crearlo. Afirma el maestro con un tono de voz muy furica.  
  
-Lo siento mucho maestro Shiryu me deje llevar por la impaciencia y lo siento también, Garo. Dice shin-rao.  
  
-Disculpas aceptadas compañero, dice Garo.  
  
Entre tanta tensión y caos se oye una dulce y melodiosa voz como de un angel se tratase, es una mujer que dice : ¡muchachos es hora de comer vengan rapido!  
  
-Esta bien Shun-rei, alli vamos; hace una pausa mientras salta varios metros en el aire de la roca en la que se encontrada, y en ese momento los dos alumnos observan atónitos a su maestro al cual se le observa un aura dorada a su alrededor. Al caer levanta una nube de polvo que ciega por unos momentos a los dos alumnos, pero para cuando abren los ojos su maestro no esta.  
  
Los dos chicos entran a la casa la cual se localizaba redeada por un tupido bosque de bambú que al estar pintada de verde claro casi no se veía a través de los árboles y que se hallaba lejos de donde se encontraban entrenando, y descubren que su maestro yacía en la mesa comiendo muy tranquilamente.  
  
Tiempo después de la cena el maestro Shiryu se encontraba en frente de la cascada en la cual el tan fuertemente entreno de joven y allí observaba el cielo estrellado de la noche fría de otoño, pensando y recordando el pasado, y los viejos tiempos cuando gano la armadura del dragón , anhelaba poder volver a pelear con sus camadas y amigos de la infancia caídos en la batalla contra Hades hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-No puedo creer que ya han pasado casi 25 años desde que termine mi entrenamiento como caballero dorado de libra en el santuario: fueron incontables pesares y sufrimientos para aprender las técnicas de batalla y el dominio de las 12 armas de libra, pero lo mas difícil fue aprender a elevar mi cosmos hasta el nivel de un caballero dorado. Hasta los momento nadie ha reclamado la armadura del dragón por lo cual me he dedicado a cuidar de mi esposa Shun-rei y ha criar de mi hijo Shin-rao.  
  
En ese momento se escuchan unos pasos muy cerca, y shiryu voltea para descubrir que es su discípulo Garo.  
  
-Maestro que le sucede es que por prime vez en mis 5 años aquí que lo veo tan callado y triste, expresa Garo a su maestro con una voz de preocupación y una mirada desconcertante.  
  
-Nada chico, le dice Shinyu con una mirada triste.  
  
-Garo, dime ¿dime por que has venido a reclamar la armadura del dragón?  
  
- Bueno, maestro; he venido desde África porque mi país se encuentra en una crisis tan grande que dio origen a una guerra y mucha gente sufre por ello, incluyéndome, así que quise optar por la armadura del dragón para terminar con el sufrimiento y la injusticia que existe en mi país, lo dice el joven con lagrimas en sus ojos y una voz tartamudeante.  
  
- ¿Por que lloras Garo?  
  
- Es porque mi padre y mi hermano cayeron victima de la guerra mientras combatían en ella, dejándome a mi y a mi madre solos. ¡¡Así QUE QUIERO LA ARMADURA PARA QUE NADIE SUFRA LA QUE YO SUFRI¡¡  
  
- Tus motivos son nobles muchacho a diferencia de los de mi hijo que la quiere por el poder que esta representa, y a diferencia de ti se que el no será un caballero ya que no se comporta como tal.  
  
Una mañana de primavera, meses después, mientras brillaba el sol y se veía todo empapado por la lluvia del día anterior; en el ambiente se siente un olor a plantas mojadas y se escuchan a los pájaros cantar; también un murmullo a la lejos que aumenta cada vez mas hasta formar un estruendo. Este estruendo no es mas que los dos jóvenes batallando y probando sus habilidades frente a su maestro:  
  
-Vamos Garo esfuérzate mas, grita shin-rao con una voz eufórica.  
  
-ya veras, expresa garo con furia mientras le asesta un golpe a Shin-rao en el estomago con tanta fuerza que lo hace volar contra un muro cercano haciendo que este se desplome.  
  
Shin-rao se levanta con todo el cuerpo sucio de polvo y con una mirada de ira, da un salto de 3 metros en el aire desde donde se precipita hacia el suelo donde le intenta golpear a Garo, pero este esquiva rápidamente el golpe, el cual crea un gran agujero en el suelo; para que luego Garo se precipite contra sin-rao a darle un golpe tras otro mientras sin-rao se los devuelve. Los dos jóvenes se golpean con una fuerza tal que crean pequeños temblores a su alrededor.  
  
El maestro shiryu presencio todo esto y le dijo a los dos chicos, los cuales se encontraban muy heridos por la batalla: ¡esta todo mal! ¡así no se pelea!, bajo la voz luego de gritar y les dijo: lo primero es no pelear para derrotar a tu enemigo sino para......  
  
- Yo se, para matarlo, dice sin-rao con una voz y expresión macabra.  
  
-no es así, tonto; dice shiryu mientras lo mira de mala manera y piensa: este no es mi hijo.  
  
-maestro continué, dice garo con una mirada de expectativa y curiosidad.  
  
-Bueno, continuo; los caballero peleamos por la verdad y la justicia , no somos asesinos despiadados como da a entender shin-rao  
  
-esta bien, dice sin-rao  
  
-¿saben lo que es la cosmoenergia?  
  
-no lo sabemos  
  
-la cosmoenergia es la esencia de la vida en nosotros, es la energía dad por el ser a quien protegemos, en este caso a atenea; por eso es que los he entrenado todo este tiempo para que despierten su cosmoenergia y les voy a enseñar como canalizarla a través de sus puños.  
  
-¿como? Expresan los dos chicos.  
  
-esta bien primero enfóquense en lo que desean golpear e imagínense que lo destruyen con la mente, luego golpéenlo pensando que están defendiendo a algo que amen....  
  
De esta manera han pasado 6 meses ese día y los dos jóvenes han destruido todas las rocas y montañas del ese lugar.  
  
-¡hey Garo mira esto! Grita sin-rao mientras libera su cosmoenergia la cual abre un pequeño agujero a su alrededor y asesta un golpe contra la ultima roca estable del lugar con tal fuerza que levanta un pequeño huracán a su alrededor y con un estruendo que se llega a escuchar a 3 km de distancia donde se encuentra el maestro shiryu meditando, al escuchar esto se dice así mismo: ya están listos para la prueba de la cascada.  
  
-¡chicos! grita shiryu. Ya es hora para la máxima prueba.  
  
-¿cual es? Pregunta Garo.  
  
-la prueba de la cascada. Consiste en acumular su cosmoenergia con la cual van a cambiar de curso el flujo de la cascada de un golpe, como yo lo hice una vez.  
  
-padre eso es imposible para Garo tu has visto lo débil que es, no podrá con esto  
  
-¡calla iluso muchacho! bueno comencemos, tu primero Shin-rao.  
  
-ha ha ha, lo haré muy fácilmente. O dice con una voz muy confiada.  
  
Este muchacho se prepara y acumula su cosmoenergia de color blanco. Lanza un golpe del cual revierte el flujo de la cascada.  
  
-¡ha lo logre! Padre ,después de 5 años de entrenamiento. Expresa el muchacho con alegria.  
  
-bueno es tu turno Ga...  
  
-no, ya ves que lo he hecho no le toca a ese débil negro africano, padre.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡he dicho que te callaessss!!!!! No, no lo has logrado porque al hacerlo la armadura debería salir y unirse contigo, le grita con furia.  
  
-bueno, Garo es tu turno.  
  
-esta bien lo intentare. El joven se para frente a la cascada y se pene en una pose de combate mientras se concentra pensando y recordando.  
  
En ese momento Garo escucha en su mente unas turbias voces de su pasado...  
  
-Papá, Gero, ¿adonde van?  
  
-A la guerra, hijo, tenemos que liberar a este país.  
  
-Pe-pero papa, no quiero que se vallan....... ¡¡¡¡¡PAPA!!!!!  
  
Entre los recuerdos de Garo se escucha disparos de armas y se ve un rio de sangre alrededor de joven Garo quien se encuentra llorando en la oscuridad de su mente.  
  
Una fuerte cosmoenergia se siente salir de garo y se nota que es de color verde, garo lanza su puño contra la cascada y.... la destruye por completo. En ese momento el maestro shiryu lo mira con asombro mientras llueven pedazos de tierra y agua de la cascada; shiyu se dice así mismo: ¡lo logro!  
  
En ese momento emerge desde el fondo del río que estaba debajo de la cascada un dragón verde el cual lleva la armadura del dragón, la cual pocos momentos después viste a Garo.  
  
-¡¡si!! ¡al fin lo logre, la armadura es mía! Lo expresa garo con una voz de alegría y felicidad  
  
mientras Garo celebra su victoria con su maestro, sin-rao se marcha correiendo hacia la casa con odio y rabia hacia su padre, garo y atenea. Ya estando el la casa recoge sus cosas y se marcha mientras su madres lo observa y le pregunta con tristeza:  
  
-¿shin-rao que sucede y a donde vas?  
  
-me voy madre, no me esperes ya que no regresare. Y en ese momento mientras shun-rei llora desesperadamente por la idea de la partida de su hijo este se va.  
  
el maestro shiryu supo esto y se enfureció, pero no pudo dejar su felicidad por Garo.  
  
-Garo, ahora debes presentarte como caballero del dragón ante Atenea en el santuario  
  
Una semana después, en una mañana cálida mientras el sol se asomaba entre la ramas de los árboles cercanos, Garo se despide de su maestro y de shun- rei, ya que se va al santuario con la caja de la armadura del dragón a sus espaldas.  
  
-maestro, partire de inmediato para el santuario, y muchas gracias por todo, pero ¿que paso con sin-rao, maestro?  
  
-No te preocupes por sin-rao se lo merece por dejarse cegar por su ambición.  
  
-Bueno, adiós y muchas gracias, dice garo a su maestro mientras camina hacia el santuario.  
  
En ese momento mientras sin-rao se aleja de las cinco antiguas montañas con mucha ira, una figura fantasmal lo persigue, este se da cuenta de que lo están siguiendo y rápidamente voltea y grita.  
  
-¿quien eres? y ¿por qué me sigues?, colocándose en una pose de combate con sus puños al aire  
  
la figura fantasmal resulta ser un hombre con una túnica de color rojo sangre en la cual le tapa el rostro, le dice a shin-rao:  
  
-quieres vengarte de Garo y de tu maestro? ¿quieres tener mucho poder no? Yo puedo dártelo si vienes conmigo, le dice a garo con una voz fantasmal  
  
en ese momento Shin-rao se va con el sujeto sin saber lo que le esperaba..... 


	3. polvo de diamantes

Capitulo II: polvo de diamantes  
  
Actualmente en la región de siberia esta atravesando un intenso y duro invierno, del cual pocos se atreven a salir de sus casas.  
  
En una ventisca se apenas observa una figura caminando por la nieve, dejando sus huellas en la profunda capa de nieve por la cual atraviesa. A lo lejos dentro de un pequeño valle congelado se ve una casa de madera, la figura se dirige hacia allí pero de repente esta cae desmayada por el intenso frió.  
  
Al despertar el joven, muy cansado y tartamudeando por el frió, mira a un lado de la cama en donde esta y dice:  
  
-Ho-hola-la, ¿hay alguien aquí?  
  
-veo que ya despertaste chico, si que dormiste. Dice una voz misteriosa que proviene del cuarto contiguo al cual se encuentra el chico, el cual esta muy oscuro.  
  
-¿quién eres? grita el joven poniéndose en una pose de combate luego de saltar de la cama en donde se encontraba.  
  
-¿por qué quieres pelear, si yo te he salvado de morir congelado allá afuera?. Dice el sujeto con una voz calmada.  
  
-¡ha fuiste tu!, bueno soy Ricardo y gracias por todo, vengo de Sudamérica y no estoy acostumbrado al frió de esta manera, dice bajando la guardia y calmándose.  
  
-Ricardo, yo soy hyoga y vivo aquí.  
  
-Mucho gusto, por usted he viajado tanto; he venido para optar por la armadura del cisne. Dice Ricardo con voz de alegría  
  
-Que bien pero has viajado en vano yo ya no soy maestro de cristal. Dice hyoga mientras se sienta y abre una inmensa botella de licor.  
  
-se porque ya no quiere enseñarme, es por marco ¿verdad?  
  
-¡¿cómo es que sabes eso?! le dice hyoga con una expresión de sorpresa.  
  
-yo soy su hermano, le me dijo que si algo le sucediera viniera con usted y que yo reclamara la armadura.  
  
-¡¡¡¡fuera!!!! ¡Largo de aquí y no vuelvas mas! Dice hyoga a Ricardo con furia y rabia, mientras rompe la mesa de un golpe.  
  
-esta bien, pero no será la ultima vez que me vea. Dice Ricardo saliendo de la casa.  
  
-no puedo creer que esta pesadilla allá vuelto...  
  
Entre recuerdos y memorias hyoga se sumerge en sus pensamientos por causa del licor que tan desenfrenadamente bebe y ve cosas que sucedieron hace ya mas de 5 años.  
  
-vamos marco, enciende tu cosmos, rápido. Se escucha la voz de hyoga en el oscuro vació de su mente en donde las imágenes de un entrenamiento con un chico surgen.  
  
-¡mire maestro lo que pudo hacer! Grita marco poniendo juntas sus manos sobre su cabeza y mientras enciende su cosmos de tal manera que crea una fuerte ventisca de nieve a su alrededor.  
  
-ya veo que encendiste tu cosmos y ahora detén este ataque. grita hyoga mientras la lanza un golpe que rápidamente marco esquiva con un salto tan alto que sube a una montaña cercana y dice:  
  
-maestro, tome esto, ¡polvo de diamantes! Y le lanza un poder tan fuerte que destruye el suelo cercano al rayo que se dirige hacia hyoga.  
  
-Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, ¡toma! Grita, atajando el poder con sus manos lo que causa unas grietas en el suelo y se lo devuelve con mas fuerza  
  
El polvo de diamantes se dirige con tal fuerza y velocidad que marco no puede esquivarlo.  
  
-¡haaaa! Grita el chico cuando sale volando varios metros en el aire mientras la montaña en la que se encuentra se destruye...  
  
Hyoga sigue recordando y vuelve el dolor de haber asesinado a un inocente en sus manos.  
  
Recuerda aun mas, tanto que vienes a su mente la figura de un hombre de cabello corto y blanco que esta vestido con una túnica azul clara... rumia, expresa hyoga en su adolorida mente...  
  
-Hyoga, la esencia de un caballero dorado es la fuerza de la vida un su cuerpo, en otras palabras su cosmoenergia. Debes aprender que al controlar esto puedes manipular la temperatura a tu alrededor creando ventiscas y el frió que tus técnicas requieren. Escucha hyoga de esta figura en su mente.  
  
Poco depuse una figura de un joven aparece frente a hyoga y le dice:  
  
-maestro no se preocupe, no fue su culpa lo que paso, debe olvidarse de eso y continuar entrenado e instruyendo a los futuros caballeros, le doy mi permiso continué con su vida de maestro... la figura se desvanece en la turbia mente de hyoga.  
  
Varios dias han pasado ya desde el incidente con Ricardo. La ventisca ha cesado y brillan la nubes por el reflejo del sol, un paisaje así hace mucho tiempo que no es apreciado, específicamente desde que hyoga regreso con la armadura dorada de acuario.  
  
Ricardo regresa a la casa de hyoga a pedirle que o entrene para obtener la armadura del cisne, pero luego de forcejear con la puerta, entre y encuentra a hyoga en el sula con su barba rubia empapada de licor que habia bebido, este se encontraba inconsciente por la cantidad de licor bebido por el.  
  
Luego de recostarlo en la cama, hyoga despierta y le dice a Ricardo con una voz ronca: ¡te voy a entrenar! Ya que es la voluntad de tu hermano.  
  
-¡si! Lo haré por ti marco, ganare la armadura . dice Ricardo con voz alegre mientras salta de la emoción.  
  
Poco tiempo después luego de que hyga se recupera de la resaca, sale de la casa acompañado de Ricardo para comenzar el entrenamiento del caballero del cisne. Desde ese momento han pasado poco mas de 3 años y Ricardo ha comenzado a encender su cosmos.  
  
-Ricardo, prepárate para entrenar con tu cosmos, grita hyoga sentándose en el frió hielo.  
  
-esta bien maestro, dice Ricardo acercándose a hyoga para escuchar la charla de su maestro.  
  
- tu deber como caballero de cristal es el de proteger a los indefensos de las injusticias, y lo harás con la armadura y tu "frió cosmos" .... dice hyoga  
  
-¿frió cosmos? ¿qué quiere decir eso? pregunta Ricardo cubriéndose, por el intenso frió con una túnica marrón.  
  
-¡quítate ese abrigo! Tienes que acostumbrarte, dice hyoga con regaño quitándole el abrigo de encima  
  
-maestro, ¿por qué hizo eso? dice Ricardo temblando de frió.  
  
-eres un aspirante a la armadura del cisne, caliéntate con tu cosmos enciéndelo al máximo y no te afectara como a mi.  
  
-¡esta bien maestro aquí voy! Exclama Ricardo encendiendo su cosmos de color blanco el cual hace que el hielo por debajo de sus pies se rompe y crea tremenda tormenta de nieve a su alrededor.  
  
-¡así es! Ahora acumula esa energía en tus puños y grita polvo de diamantes para enfocar esa energía, grita hyoga a Ricardo.  
  
Ricardo carga su poder en sus puños y grita: ¡polvo de diamantes!, y lanza una ráfaga de viento helado por sus puños, esta ráfaga se dirige hacia la casa de hyoga y cuando esta a punto de llegar...  
  
-¡cuidado Ricardo! Grita fervientemente hyouga atajando la ráfaga con sus manos y la envía hacia un monte cercano haciendo que este se desmorone por completo.  
  
-maestro esta bien, dice Ricardo bajando la guardia y apagando su cosmos.  
  
-si, estoy bien, Ricardo. Dice hyoga. Hyoga mira fijamente a Ricardo cuando le habla y piensa: este chico tiene el cosmos de un caballero dorado, pero no lo sabe.  
  
Ha vuelto a pasar el tiempo, entre ventiscas y tormentas de nieve en siberia.  
  
Una mañana 2 años después que Ricardo encendió su cosmos ya esta listo para presentar su prueba para obtener la armadura del cisne de hielo.  
  
-bueno, Ricardo ya vas a presentar tu prueba, ¿nervioso?  
  
-un poco, pero es increíble como ha paso el tiempo ya voy a presentar la prueba para la armadura y voy a obtener la armadura en honor de mi hermano marco. Dice Ricardo mientras camina junto con hyoga en el frió y desolado desierto de hielo.  
  
-¡aquí esta! Ricardo este es el monte del cisne, dentro se encuentra la armadura del cisne, lo que debes hacer es que con tu cosmos destruir la montaña. Dice hyoga.  
  
-lo haré maestro, dice Ricardo poniéndose en una pose de combate y encendiendo su cosmos al máximo juntado sus manos y alzándolos por encima de su cabeza gritando ¡polvo de diamantes! Pero pensando en su hermano marco.  
  
De repente el tiempo se detiene y Ricardo se ve a si mismo lanzando el golpe a la montaña y al voltear a su lado ve una figura muy familiar caminando hacia el, un chico de cabello negro, ojos negros y vestido de jeans y una franela verde, el cual resulta ser marco su hermano...  
  
-he he hermammano  
  
-hola Ricardo que bueno que pudiste con el entrenamiento  
  
-hermano, lo hice por ti... dice Ricardo lleno de alegría.  
  
-¡no! Lo lograste por ti mismo...  
  
La ventisca producida por el polvo de diamantes de Ricardo fue tan fuerte avanza destruyendo 3 montañas incluyendo en la que estaba la armadura.  
  
-lo has hecho, dice hyoga a Ricardo.  
  
De los restos de la montaña se levanta una caja metálica de la cual sale la armadura del cisne, he inmediatamente viste a Ricardo, no es mas que la gran armadura del cisne que brilla de un color blanco y tiene la cabeza de un cisne en el casco.  
  
Una semana después, luego de realizar los preparativos Ricardo se despide de su maestro pero no sin antes agradecerle.  
  
-maestro lo he logrado, y muchas gracias por todo. Dice Ricardo a hyoga estrechando su mano para luego marcharse al santuario.  
  
Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía una figura misteriosa vestida con una túnica de color rojo, los observaba desde una montaña cercana y exclama para si:  
  
-hyoga, amigo mío, pronto nos veremos de nuevo....  
  
N.A,: bueno, espero que les haya gustado y disfrútenlo. Esperen antiguos caballeros y grandes batallas, los titanes están pronto de aparecer. Chao y gracias 


	4. El aullido del lobo

Capitulo 3: El aullido del lobo  
  
En uno de los bosque mas frondosos y tupidos cubiertos por una espesa capa de nieve y todo su altos árboles se encuentran cubiertos de nieve y hojas secas que esperan desprenderse por la llegada del invierno, en la Europa oriental, en una tarde, se observa una figura corriendo y saltando a través de los árboles a gran velocidad. A esta figura se la ve persiguiendo a otra figura, la cual la ataca.  
  
- Vamos, esfuérzate un poco, tonto dame tu mejor golpe. Grita la primera figura.  
  
- ¡Toma esto!, y una de las figuras le asesta un golpe a la otra la cual sale volando hacia detrás chocando con varios árboles arrancándolos de raíz a pesar de su inmenso tamaño.  
  
Luego la persona que golpeo a la otra resulta ser una mujer vestida de verde oscuro y con una armadura del lobo negro, que tenia unas garras en los hombros y lo que parece ser unas puntas en las piezas de los brazos y con la cara cubierta con una mascara, la cual levanta a la otra persona, que es una hombre muy viejo con el pelo canosa y la cabeza calva vestido con una túnica amarilla clara, y le pregunta:  
  
- ¿Dónde esta el orbe?  
  
- No lo se, me lo quitaron hace mucho tiempo. le responde el anciano hombre  
  
- Te he preguntado ¡¿dónde esta el orbe?! Dice la mujer con un tomo malvado  
  
De repente se ve una sombra por detrás de la mujer, cuando esta se voltea, es un hombre con una túnica rojo y que en la cara tenia una pequeña mascara que le cubre los ojos y en las manos se veía que tiene unos guantes de una armadura de color negro y gris, que le dice a la mujer:  
  
- Suéltalo, ya sabemos donde esta el orbe, de hecho ya envié a Atlas a buscarlo, esta en algún lugar del medio oriente.  
  
- Señor ¿me puedo divertir con el? Pregunta la mujer.  
  
- Has lo que te plazca con el, de todas maneras nos tenemos que ir devuelta al templo, Megan. Dice el misterioso sujeto.  
  
La chica suelta al viejo y este con mucho miedo sale corriendo a gran velocidad.  
  
-Te daré 30 segundos de ventaja antes de perseguirte y matarte. Le grita megan al pobre anciano.  
  
Mientras el anciano corre a través del bosque con mucha desesperación, la guerrera lo persigue saltando entre la ramas de los árboles en la copa de los mismos y saltándole enfrente para asustarlo y hacerlo correr mas.  
  
- Corre, me gusta disfrutar la caza. Grita Megan al pobre anciano.  
  
El sujeto deja de correr, se voltea y se pone en pose de combate con los puños en el aire a la altura de la cara y las piernas separadas y dice:  
  
- Dejare de correr y peleare, dame tu mejor golpe.  
  
- Si eso es lo que quieres, toma esto, ¡colmillo del lobo negro!. Grita la chica lanzando un golpe desde la copa de uno de los árboles, cae he impacta en el suelo luego de que el sujeto la esquiva pero sale volando por la onda de choque del golpe.  
  
- Te gusto eso, ocaso quieres otro. Le grita megan mientras el sujeto se levanta medio aturdido.  
  
- No por favor, déjeme en paz. Exclama el viejo hombre arrodillado pidiendo misericordia.  
  
Megan camina hacia el sujeto que yace en el suelo y cuando le va a dar el golpe decisivo, alguien salta de entre los árboles de cabello castaño oscuro con unos ojos claros vestido con unas ropas dañadas y rotas, toma al sujeto en sus brazos y lo salva de morir.  
  
- ¿Que te crees al intentar matar a una persona que te pide misericordia?. Dice el chico poniendo al viejo en el suelo.  
  
- Vete esto no te incumbe. Dice Megan al chico  
  
- No lo haré, crees que por tener una armadura puedes hacer o que se te antoje, y por cierto ¿de que constelación es?  
  
- La del lobo negro, por lo cual puedo matar a quien yo quiera empezando por ti. Entonces la chica levanta el puño y le lanza un golpe al chico.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?, no quiero pelear. Le dice el choco atajándole el golpe con las manos.  
  
- ¿Qué?¿Como es posible que atajaras el golpe? Dice Megan con una voz de asombro.  
  
- Yo soy aspirante a caballero, yo soy Steven y vengo de Australia, soy el futuro caballero del lobo blanco, pero si lo que quieres es pelea, te la daré. Luego de decir esto Steven enciende su cosmos y laza un golpe a la chica el cual es tan rápido que no lo ve y le arranca la mascara dejando su rostro descubierto.  
  
- No puede ser que un hombre puede conmigo, pero ya veras, te matare. Dice Megan luego de que recoge la mascara del suelo y se la vuelve a poner, luego enciende su cosmos y cuando esta a punto de golpear a Steven, el tiempo se detiene para todos menos para Megan.  
  
- Megan, ya deja de jugar y vamonos. Dice el sujeto de la túnica roja a Megan.  
  
- Esta bien, señor. Dice la chica caminando hacia él.  
  
La chica y el sujeto desaparecen entre las sombra del bosque; el tiempo vuelve a establecerse, dejando a Steven se vuelve para ver al anciano el cual se encuentra mal herido por la pelea con lobo negro.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien? Le pegunta Steven al herido y moribundo sujeto  
  
- No, estoy muriendo, déjame aquí. Dice el moribundo sujeto  
  
- ¿Que quería esa mujer? Pregunta steven  
  
- Hablo algo sobre el antiguo orbe del titán. Dice el anciano, cuando de repente se desmaya y muere en brazos de Steven.  
  
Steven toma al hombre en sus brazos y lo entierra en un claro en el espeso bosque, bajo un gran árbol de roble con todas sus ramas cubiertas de nieve.  
  
Luego de dejar al hombre en su tumba, Steven regresa con muchas interrogantes a la casa de su maestro, caminando por un sendero cubierto de nieve y muy oscuro ya que empezaba a oscurecer, Steven mira hacia los lados y descubre que lo están siguiendo. El chico corre dejando sus huellas en la nieve, llegan a un claro y al ver que sigue siendo perseguido se pone en pose de pelea con sus puños a la altura de sus cara. Cuando de repente un sujeto salta desde el oscuro y frío bosque lanzándole un golpe y gritando "¡ala cortante!" Dicho golpe es esquivado por Steven y arrasa con los árboles de la zona cercana al impacto. Steven luego de esquivar el golpe se prepara para dar un golpe, pone sus manos, como sosteniendo una bola de energía entre las manos, retrocede un poco y grita "¡aullido del lobo!" En ese momento se oye aullar a un lobo, tal sonido sale de las manos de Steven, las ondas que produce la técnica chocan con el sujeto que los ataca, derribándolo.  
  
Steven se acerca, al sujeto que resulta ser un caballero con una armadura de color verde oscuro, una pequeña corona en la cabeza y que en el peto tiene unos ojos de búho muy grandes, quien es Eón el maestro de Steven, que al ver que este lo descubre da un salto de varios metro en el aire con el cual toma impulso y le asesta una patada al chico que lo hace retrocedes varios paso hacia atrás, luego este enciendo su cosmos de color azul y le lanza otro "aullido del lobo", el cual el maestro contrarresta con su técnica del "ala cortante", las dos técnicas chocan en el aire creando una onda expansiva que derriba a los dos caballeros.  
  
Los dos guerreros yacen en la fría nieve que cubre los suelos del bosque, luego de unos minutos Steven se levanta de un salto atrerrizando cerca de donde salto, y con el cosmos tan encendido que derrite la nieve a su alrededor convirtiéndola en agua, Eón su maestro al ver esto le dice "oye Steven, cálmate, solo te estaba probando" entonces el enfurecido muchacho baja la guardia y apaga su azulado cosmos y dice:  
  
- Maestro, no cree que se paso al atacarme cuando estaba tan desprevenido y con la guardia baja.  
  
- Solo quería saber si estabas preparado para batallar enserio y sin reglas.  
  
- Bueno, ¿que tal?¿cómo lo he hecho?  
  
- Bien, para un nivel como el tuyo.  
  
- ¿nivel? Pregunta Steven.  
  
- Si, no eres caballero, todavía, pero tampoco eres aprendiz, manejas bien las técnicas y ya despertaste tu cosmos como yo te he enseñado.  
  
- A propósito, encontre a una guerrera con una armadura que parecía la del lobo negro y un sujeto con una túnica rojo, y que por debajo traia una armadura pero solo le vi los guantes que eran de color negro y en la cabeza llevaba una especie de mascara, los dos perseguían a una anciano en el bosque, lo salve y me dijo algo de un orbe del titán y luego murio por la heridas que tenia.  
  
Un silencio ensordecedor envolvió el bosque en ese momento, del que solo se escuchaba el viento moviendo las pocas hojas que aun quedaban en las ramas de los árboles en esa tarde de invierno...  
  
Con una expresión de terror el maestro murmura, "debemos informarle a Atenea que han encontrado los orbes.  
  
- ¿A que se refiere? Pregunta Steven  
  
- No, nada, no te preocupes.  
  
Varios dias después en una noche de luna llena, el maestro y su alumno caminan por el bosque mientras se oyen lobos hallándole a la luna; se acercan a una oscura, húmeda y tétrica cueva, los hombres se paran en frente de la cueva y Eón le dice a Steven "¡aquí estamos!"  
  
- ¿Como que aquí estamos? Pregunta Steven con asombro  
  
- Aquí vas a presentar la prueba para la armadura del lobo blanco  
  
- ¿Y que tengo que hacer? Pregunta Steven  
  
- Tienes que sortear las trampas y pruebas que se encuentran dentro de la cueva y al final de esta se encuentra la armadura.  
  
- Parece fácil. Dice Steven estirándose y preparándose para entrar en la cueva.  
  
- No te confies, entra con humildad y podrás triunfar.  
  
- Bueno aquí voy.  
  
Steven camina hacia la cueva de la cual se siente salir un frío viento acompañado de una sonido que, al escuchar mejo parece el aullido de un lobo; Steven camina lentamente y entra en la cueva cuando de repente, se cae una gran roca a espaldas de el cerrando su paso de salida produciendo un gran estruendo. El chico con miedo mira hacia el frente y esta todo oscuro a excepción de una pequeña luz que se ve a lo lejos dentro del túnel y Steven decidido camina hacia ella.  
  
Mientras tanto afuera de la cueva Eón espera que su alumno termine la prueba, cuando ve salir de entre las sombras del oscuro bosque una misteriosa persona, que resulta ser Megan, la cual le dice a Eón "hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿verdad?  
  
- Si, ya lo creo, y veo que tienes una armadura, tu debes ser quien mato al pobre anciano, ¿dime que has hecho en los últimos 6 años?  
  
- Ya sabes, lo de siempre matar gente. Dice Megan con una voz arrogante y una sonrisa malévola debajo de su mascara.  
  
- Que bien. Exclama Eón levantándose de la roca en donde estaba sentado  
  
- Me entere que saber de los orbes, quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas.  
  
- No tengo nada que ver con eso  
  
- Me da la impresión de estas mintiendo, si es así prepárate para morir. Y Megan se pone en una poseed batalla.  
  
- Me parece bien. Y Eón también se pone en una pose de batalla  
  
- Veamos que sabes hacer, Eón gran maestro del búho. En ese instante Megan lanza un golpe a gran velocidad, Eón esquiva el golpe corriendo hacia la izquierda. Luego Eón enciende su verdeado cosmos y dice "vamos a ver si aprendiste bien lo que te enseñé, ¡toma esto! En ese instante lanza un "ala cortante" de su brazo que golpea a la chica y la hace volar hacia atrás chocando con un árbol.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, Steven corre mientras las rocas de las paredes se desprenden para golpearlo y el suelo se derrumba con sus pisadas.  
  
- ¡Rayos! Tengo que llegar a la armadura rápido, que estará haciendo el maestro, piensa Steven.  
  
Afuera de la cueva se escuchan unos estruendos, en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraban peleando Megan y Eón; estos estruendos eran los dos caballeros de plata peleando en las ramas de los colosales árboles, lanzándose puños y patadas un contra el otro, hasta que Eón recibe un gran golpe por parte de Megan que los hace caer al suelo haciendo que choque en el mismo levantando la nieve que hay a su alrededor.  
  
- Estas muy viejo. Dice Megan.  
  
- Me tomaste desprevenido. Dice Eón levantándose del suelo.  
  
Los dos caballeros se miran fijamente, encienden sus cosmos y se preparan para atacar  
  
- ¡Ala cortante! Expresa Eón lanzándole un golpe a Megan  
  
- ¡Colmillo del lobo negro! Grita Megan lanzando también un golpe a Eón.  
  
Los guerreros corren uno hacia el otro, cuando de repente, chocan sus técnicas he irradian una fuerte luz, para luego seguir corriendo hasta estar a espalda uno del otro.  
  
- No me has dado, tonto. Dice Megan  
  
- Eso es lo que tu crees... le dice Eón con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
En ese mismo momento Steven, que esta dentro de la cueva, llega hasta un gran agujero en una de las paredes de la cueva de donde aprecia el cofre muy brillante y de color azul metálico, que contiene la armadura del lobo blanco, y piensa "ya he llegado, ¡al fin!" y entra en el agujero. Al entrar mira hacia los lados y ve en la oscuridad varias sombras moviéndose; Steven se pose en posición de pelea y enciende su cosmos.  
  
Una jauría de lobos salvajes le salta encima a Steven, este comienza a pelear dando golpes a cada lobo y noqueándolos pero siguen saliendo mas y mas, hasta que Steven enciende su cosmos al máximo y cuando esta a punto lanzar un aullido del lobo, los lobos desaparecen y entonces el cofre que contiene la armadura se abre y sale la armadura del lobo blanco vistiendo a Steven que es de un color gris y blanco en algunas de sus partes y el casco le cubre toda la cabeza con lo que parece la cabeza de un lobo. En ese momento la cueva comienza a derrumbarse y el chico sale corriendo con la armadura puesta hacia la salida de la cueva pero el techo se le va cayendo encima pero la salida se encuentra bloqueada por una gran roca.  
  
En la parte exterior de la cueva los dos cabaleros siguen uno de espalda del otro esperando quien cae primero, cuando a Megan se le rompe una parte de la mascara que cubre su rosto dejando sus labios al exterior y cayendo de rodillas al suelo con un dolor en estomago producto del golpe.  
  
si hubieras seguido entrenando conmigo no hubieras recibido ese golpe. Dice Eón  
  
me han dado peores golpes. Dice Megan con arrogancia y adolorida.  
  
En ese momento la roca que tapaba la entreda de la cueva vuela en pedazos creando un fuerte viento que sorprenden a Eón y Megan que se encontraban afuera y que fue producto de un golpe desde el interior, de entre las sombras sale Steven vistiendo la armadura del lobo blanco. al ver a Megan se pone de pie y en posición de batalla dice "¿qué hace ella aquí?, ella mato al hombre en el bosque"  
  
- Me tengo que ir. Dice Megan y de un golpe al suelo, que estaba cubierto de nieve, levanta la nieve bloque ando la visión y cubriendo a Eón y a Steven de nieve, Megan aprovecha este momento para escapar de un salto con el que llega a un árbol y se va saltando de rama en rama mirando de reojo a Steven.  
  
Eón y Steven se limpian la nieve de encima, conversan y Eón le dice a Steven"¿recuerdas al hombre que mato lobo negro?"  
  
- Si, ¿qué pasa con eso? dice Steven.  
  
- Ese hombre era el caballero de lobo alpha, dice Eón.  
  
- No puede ser, el caballero del lobo blanco, el que forjo las armaduras del lobo negro y del lobo blanco a partir de su propia armadura y salvo al mundo del caos hace 20 años. Expresa Steven con mucho asombro.  
  
- si, pero eso ya no importa; lo que importa es ¿que querían con el y con los orbes del titán?  
  
- No lo se pero presiento que pronto lo averiguaremos. Dice Steven.  
  
Los dos caballeros se miraron y el silencio que antes envolvía al bosque, desapareció dando lugar al sonido d los animales.  
  
- Bueno, eres un caballero debes irte al santuario de Ateana en Grecia la antes posible, para presentarte como caballero. Orgullosamente le dice Eón a Steven.  
  
- Lo haré. Dice Steven  
  
- Habrá una ceremonia de presentación para todos los nuevos caballeros en una semana, debes ir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Eón y Steven se despiden luego de pasar los últimos 5 años de entrenamiento.  
  
- Bueno, fue un placer entrenarte. Dice Eón estrechando la mano de Steven  
  
- Para mi también, nos veremos pronto. Dice Steven para luego marcharse por un camino cercano a la casa en donde vivieron que se dirige a la afueras del bosque.  
  
N.A: me despido, espero que les halla gustado el tercer capitulo de esta saga, y si presentan las siguientes interrogantes ¿que es el orbe del titán? ¿quién rayos es el sujeto vestido de rojo y que ahora tiene una armadura? ¿quien es atlas? Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo Por cierto es posible que el próximo capitulo se tarde en llegar ya que comencé las clases pero les aseguro que continuare. Sayonara 


End file.
